1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emulsion polymerization, and, more particularly, to an emulsion polymerization composition which includes a copolymer of a vinyl lactam and a polymerizable carboxylic acid as emulsifier and stabilizer in the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emulsion polymerization to form polymer latexes usually employ surfactants as the emulsifying agent in the polymerization composition and process. However, it is desired in the art to provide new and improved emulsifiers in such process, and particularly, defined emulsifiers which can function to stabilize the emulsion polymer product in the form of a latex having a small particle size, in high yield, and with little or no residual monomer.